Fish
by Rocky and CG
Summary: A story involving Lina having dreams of fish. G/L


You know what it means to dream about fish right?   
  
~Fish   
At the pool, four, well, there are four people but only the three of them are having a good time. The sun is nice and warm today, so a lovely dip was what the group...well...the three of them decided. Let's join them; The three are playfully fighting and slashing water on the other...the fourth is looking from under the shade drinking iced coffee.   
  
LINA: Hey! Let's play chicken! C'mon, Zel! We need four people to play chicken!   
  
ZEL: ::Looks at her:: I think I'll decline, thank you.   
  
GOURRY: Well, I'm actually starting to get hungry. How about we get something to eat now?   
  
AMELIA: I agree!   
  
LINA: I third that option!   
  
::They climb out but as Lina climbs up the ladder, she woggles a bit, then, she falls back into the water, unconscience::   
  
GOURRY: Lina! ::he dives back in to get her out::   
  
ZEL: Lay her down. Amelia, start fanning her.   
  
::after a few minutes they get worried::   
  
AMELIA: She looks so pale...   
  
ZEL: There's a medical doctor's office down the street. Let's take her there. ::all nod::   
  
~~~   
  
::Lina wakes up to see the doctor looking over her::   
  
DOCTOR: I'm glad you're awake, dearie.   
  
LINA: Wha...what happened..?   
  
DOCTOR: You passed out in the pool. It's a good thing your friends were there or else you might have drown.   
  
LINA: Wh...Why did I pass out...?   
  
DOCTOR: Oh, dearie, you should be very happy! Congratulations, you're pregnant!   
  
LINA: ::wide-eyed:: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
~~~   
  
:the others hear Lina screaming::   
  
AMELIA: I guess she's awake.   
  
::they hear more screaming, something about 'you're full of crap', 'you lying', followed by other curse words. There's a phrase about 'only a few times' in there as well. The three just shrug. When they hear Lina crying, they get up and to check on her::   
  
GOURRY: Lina, what's wrong?   
  
LINA: ::goes quiet::   
  
AMELIA: Are you okay? Is something wrong?   
  
LINA: Nothing's wrong!! That's it, let's go. I had enough of this ::she gets up but stumbles a lil. Gourry has to catch her:: I'm fine!! ::pushes him off and walks out the door. The rest follow with a confused look::   
  
~~~   
  
ZEL: Lina, what did the doctor say?   
  
LINA: ...He said I needed a shot and I hate needles...a lot.   
  
ZEL: ::glares::   
  
GOURRY: Well, are you feeling okay, Lina?   
  
LINA: I'm perfectly fine!   
  
~~~   
  
::later that night, after dinner, Lina locks herself in her inn room and goes to sleep::   
  
~Lina's dream~   
  
::It's a beautiful beach, the waters are clear, the sky is blue, the sun isn't bearing down to much. Like a tropical vacation. Lina sits down to enjoy the view, a couple of fishmen swim in the distance of the water, something with a purple tail and blonde pigtails is swimming like a dolphin. Lina shrugs. She lays back and soaks up the warm sun. Then she feels something poking at her::   
  
???: Excuse me?   
  
LINA: What? ::turns to see a handful of lil children around her:: Umm...can I help you?   
  
KID1: This is the spot, right?   
  
LINA: Huh?   
  
KID2: This looks so pretty! This is the perfect spot!   
  
LINA: Are you kids lost or something? Where's your mommy?   
  
KID3: What are you talking about?   
  
LINA: Hey, that's my line.   
  
KID4: ::looks at water:: Wow! The water looks great! Let's go swimming!   
  
KID1: YAY! Is that alright?   
  
LINA: Uhh...Yeah...you don't have to ask me...   
  
ALL KIDS: Let's go! ::They run to the water::   
  
::As Lina watches them go to the water, the children start to change. They look like little jellyfishes::   
  
LINA: What? ...WAIT! Who are you?! ::kids ignore her as they go into the ocean, Lina gets up and follows them:: Get back here now!   
  
::Lina trips on a conch and as she's about to hit the sand face first she wakes up::   
  
LINA: AHHH!!!   
  
GOURRY: Lina! It's okay. It's just a dream.   
  
LINA: How the hell did you get in here?!   
  
GOURRY: You locked the door, so I had to use the window...It's bad enough we have to be so secretive about this but when I have to sneak through the window~   
  
LINA: Shut up! ::hits him:: I just had a totally weirdo dream and it's all because of you, you jerk! It's all YOUR fault!!   
  
GOURRY: What'd I do?! What'd I do?! ::cowers::   
  
LINA: Get over here.   
  
GOURRY: ...::looks at Lina...looks away::   
  
LINA: I said COME!   
  
GOURRY: ::whimpers over::   
  
LINA: ::grabs him by the collar and pulls him to her face:: Ya wanna know what the doctor told me? Why I fainted today?   
  
GOURRY: Umm...sure...   
  
LINA: He told me me I'm pregnant! You hear that?! ::shakes him roughly:: Pregnant!! ::shakes him more:: You got me knocked up, you *curse word* jellyfish!! I'm gonna kick yer ass, blondie!   
  
GOURRY: WHAT?!! WHAT?!!   
  
LINA: You heard me! I'm gonna have a baby! ::throws him to the floor with a scream::   
  
GOURRY: Ouch...Ba...::looks up at Lina:: A Baby?   
  
LINA: *wince* Yeah, you heard me!   
  
GOURRY: You're...You're gonna have a baby?   
  
LINA: You already asked that!   
  
GOURRY: We're gonna have baby?   
  
LINA: *wince* Ye...yeah...   
  
GOURRY: Oh...oh my gods...::puts hand to head:: I'm gonna be a father...a daddy...   
  
LINA: *wince* Yeah...::looks thoughtfully at her feet::   
  
GOURRY: ::gets up and goes to her:: A baby...   
  
LINA: ...   
  
GOURRY: Can...Can I listen?   
  
LINA: ?...Okay ::sits down as he puts his head on her stomach::   
  
GOURRY: Ha...I feel like there's a big pit in my stomach...::his hands are shaking::   
  
LINA: Yeah, well, I actually do have something in my stomach, so there!   
  
GOURRY: Okay, Mommy...   
  
LINA: Ma...Mommy?! I'm gonna be a mommy?!?!   
  
ZEL: ::through door:: What're you two screaming about in the middle of the night?   
  
AMELIA: Is everything okay?   
  
ZEL: I heard the word mommy. Something you want to tell us, Lina?   
  
LINA: ...................   
  
GOURRY: Don't mind them... ::still has his head on her stomach:: We'll deal with them in the morning ::he looks up and kisses her::   
  
LINA: ::sighs and smiles:: Thank you...   
  
GOURRY: Thank you, Lina.   
  
::they both go to sleep in bliss, Gourry's hand on her stomach with Lina resting her head on his chest::   
  
  
  
AMELIA: You think they're going to answer us?   
  
ZEL: I think we're the fools for waiting here so long for a reply...   
  
~The End   
  
By Rocky! (Rockym82@aol.com)


End file.
